Skylox: Truth or Dare
by PurpleSnow10
Summary: Sky and Deadlox are playing truth or dare. But what happens when Bodil dares Sky? Find out in Skylox truth or dare! Contains some language. (One-Shot story)


**_A/N_ So here's my first fanfic I am going to post another one in few hours or days from when this is out and Published ( hint its enderlox). So here's a one shot for you doods! Also I do NOT own any of these people.**

**Warning: Very Smut-y **

* * *

Sky looked at Deadlox, he was playing truth or dare with him, Bodil, the mudkip, Jerome, Mitch, Blaze, Dragon, Aviator, Winter, Garrick (Kuledud3), Jordan (CaptainSparklez), and Bodil's friend; Ghost.

Jordan was first to choose, "Hm… Jerome. Truth or… ze dare?" Jordan said with his fancy-like voice. Jerome smirked, "Dare all the way, biggums!" Jerome shouted, making Mitch giggle with Blaze. "Alright, I dare you to… Go in the closet with Mitch and Blaze for ten minutes." Jordan said, "And you can't just talk and do nothing." He smirked. Everyone could tell the Canadian and "cat" were blushing madly. Causing Jordan to laugh, "Le go!" Jerome grabbed the two and ran into the closet, locking it on the outside before going inside.

Jordan set the timer and then chose Bodil to go next, "Sky! Truth or dare?" "Dare, you Bulgarian!" Sky smirked, Bodil giggled, his signature laugh slightly coming out, "I dare you to make Skylox real!" Bodil laughed, Ty and Adam then looked at Martin, "Are you fucking crazy?! We are not going to have sex with each other!" They both shouted, slightly blushing, "It's a dare." Bodil said, his signature laugh coming out.

Adam sighed and grabbed Ty, dragging him to the bedroom, "We'll be listening!" Martin called, Adam sighed, hearing the door lock behind him, he dashed over and then yelled, "God dammit, Bodil!" Adam then sat on the bed, next to Deadlox. "Adam… I can't believe you chose a dare." "I know, I should've expected that goddamn troll to do this! But… Jordan's dare made a little sense, saying that a female was there." "Wait. Aren't Blaze and Bodil, like, dating?" Ty said, sounding like a female, himself, "Yeah. Bodil should've said something for his girlfriend, but I guess he couldn't cause of how fast Jerome took her." Adam said.

Ty then grabbed something, "T-Ty! What are you doing with beer?" "Getting drunk. So I won't remember this. We're in fucking Canada! (How the fuck did they all come to Canada? Especially Bodil? XD) I'm old enough to!" Ty said, starting to drink it. Without taking his mouth off, Adam stared at the younger male, he was trying to get drunk easily, Ty then hiccuped and grabbed another bottle, After four bottles, that were chugged quickly. Ty was drunk, "Sky~" He said, pulling Adam in for a kiss, Sky stared at him, he was blushing, then let it happen, it was Bodil's dare. And they were listening. So he had to.

**Warning! Smut head!**

Adam then took his shirt off, along with Ty's. Ty disconnected the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting to their tongues. Sky then took off their pants, revealing their happy, members. Sky saw Ty take his boxers off, making him completely naked. Adam blushed deeply as Deadlox took Adam's off. Deadlox then pushed Adam on the bed, shoving Adam's member into Ty's entrance, "T-Tyler!" Adam exclaimed, feeling Deadlox shiver with pleasure, "G-Go dammit!" Deadlox begged, Adam started thrusting, hearing his lover moan with pleasure. Adam went harder and deeper, hitting Ty's sweet spot, making him moan louder, Adam could hear the giggles outside, but he ignored them, he then turned Deadlox around, and started licking his lover's member, causing him to moan louder. "S-Sky!" Ty shouted, his eyes filled with pleasure. Adam smirked and started thrusting faster, more moans received. Sky was so close to his climax, and so was Ty. Then they both moaned and came, Ty's seed entered Sky's mouth, causing him to gag, but swallowed passionately.

**Okay... finally it's the end of of Le' Smut.**

Adam pulled out, cleaned himself, and walked out, "There. Now, Bodil, truth or dare?" Sky said, "Dare!" "I dare you to have sex with Blaze!"

* * *

** _A/N_ OK just so you know this is my first fan fic okay! So thanks for reading doods and Peace. *Edit* Okay doods I just read my only review and it said to add some spaces. Sooo... I added some just for you doods. and if it;s your first time seeing me around here well make sure to post a review. so with that read before this edit.  
**

**Purple signing out,**

**Peace Bro**


End file.
